deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzwole
Buzzwole is one of the Ultra Beasts, mysterious Pokemon summoned through Ultra Wormholes over Alola in Pokemon Sun and Moon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Buzzwole vs All Might * Buzzwole vs The Tick * Buzzwole Vs Donkey Kong abondened Battles Royale * Ultra Beast Battle Royale With Luna Clips * Luna Clips vs Solaris Flare Possible Opponents * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Bane (DC Comics) * Recoome (Dragon Ball) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Kraven the Hunter (Marvel) * Mike Haggar (Final Fight) * Zangief (Street Fighter) History Buzzwole was one of the ultra beasts unleashed upon Alola when Lusamine forced a Pokémon to rip open holes to Ultra Space. It has been seen showing off its muscles and pulverizing a dump truck with a single punch. They are known to excel at attack and defense. Feats *Reported to have pulverized an entire dump truck with one punch. *Fought Tapu Koko despite being at a type disadvantage (weak to Fairy types, something Tapu Koko is). *Becuase of its interdimensional origins, its very difficult for all basic Pokeballs (excluding the Master Ball) to capture it. Powers and Abilities: * Bug and Fighting Type: ** Allows Buzzwole to gain S.T.A.B. (Same Type Attack Bonus) from using Bug and Fighting Type moves. This means any Bug/Fighting moves will gain a boost in attack power when used. ** Resists Fighting, Bug, Dark, Ground, and Grass Type attacks. ** No special type immunities. ** Weak to Flying, Fire, Psychic and Fairy type attacks. * Base Stats: ** HP: 107 (Average) ** Attack: 139 (Above Average) ** Defense: 139 (Above Average) ** Special Attack: 53 (Below Average) ** Special Defense 53 (Below Average) ** Speed: 79 (Average) ** Total: 570 * Critical Hit: ** Occurs randomly; has a very small chance of occuring. ** Boosts the power of the move Buzzwole had used to deal damage. * Beast Boost: ** Buzzwole's signature ability. ** After defeating an enemy in battle, Beast Boost can boost Buzzwole's Attack Stat. * Aura: ** Stated to be energy absorbed from traveling through an Ultra Wormhole. ** When flared to life, boosts Buzzwole's Attack Stat. * Physicality: ** Reported to have pulverized a whole dump truck in a single punch. ** Probisccus is stated to be harder than diamond. ** Veins in its muscles are said to be stronger than steel. ** Can trigger chemical reactions in its body by absorbing the energy of its enemies (hence it being UB-02 Absorption), which causes it muscles to swell and grow at a large rate (hence it being the Swollen Pokemon), boosting its strength. * Poses: ** Strikes bodybuilder poses before it does a task. ** No one is sure if this is a form of communication or a threat from Buzzwole. Moveset: * Fell Stinger: ** A Bug Type move with a base power of 50 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole attacks the target with its diamond-hard probiscus to deal damage. ** If Buzzwole defeats the enemy with its move, it will boost Buzzwole's drastically. * Thunderpunch: ** An Electric Type move with a base power of 75 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole hits the target with a punch, its fist coated in electricity. ** This move has a small chance of paralyzing the target, lowering their Speed stat and sometimes rendering them unable to attack. * Ice Punch: ** An Ice Type move with a base power of 75 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole hits the target with a punch, its fist coated in chilly ice. ** This move has a small chance of freezing the target solid, leaving them unable to attack or move until they thaw out. * Reversal: ** A Fighting Type move with an accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole delivers an all-out attack on the target to deal damage. ** The less HP Buzzwole has, the stronger this move becomes. * Harden: ** A Normal Type move. ** Buzzwole stiffens its muscles, which raise its Defense stat. * Power-Up Punch: ** A Fighting Type move with a base power of 40 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole delivers a punch to the target, every punch making its fists harder. ** Every time this move is used, it boosts Buzzwole's Attack stat. * Focus Energy: ** A Normal Type move. ** Buzzwole takes a breath and begins to focus. ** This boosts Buzzwole's critical hit-ratio, making it easier to land critical hits. * Comet Punch: ** A Normal Type move with a base power of 18 and accuracy of 85%. ** Buzzwole attacks the target with a barrage of fast punches. ** This move can hit a minimum of two times or a maximum of five times. * Bulk Up: ** A Fighting Type move. ** Buzzwole tenses its muscles, bulking up its body. ** This raises Buzzwole's Attack and Defense stat. * Vital Throw: ** A Fighting Type move with a base power of 70. ** Buzzwole attacks the target with a powerful throw. ** This move will never miss, so no matter how low its accuracy becomes, it will always hit. ** However, Buzzwole will use this move after the target, as Buzzwole moves last when it uses this move. * Endure: ** A Normal Type move. ** Buzzwole tenses its body, allowing it to survive any devastating attack that may OHKO it with one HP. ** The more times this is used in succession, the more likely it is to fail. * Leech Life: ** A Bug Type attack with a base power of 80 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole attacks the target with its probiscus, draining their blood. ** Allows Buzzwole to recover lost health. *** The amount recovered is half the damage dealt to the target. * Taunt: ** A Normal Type move with an accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole taunts the target, enraging them and making them angry. ** Taunted opponents can only use attack moves for three turns. * Mega Punch: ** A Normal Type move with a base power of 80 and accuracy of 85%. ** Buzzwole attacks the target with a punch, packed with muscle-power. * Counter: ** A Fighting Type move with an accuracy of 100%. ** Serves as a retaliation move, as Buzzwole will counter any physical move with double the original damage taken. * Hammer Arm: ** A Fighting Type move with a base power of 100 and accuracy of 90%. ** Buzzwole slams a large, heavy fist into the target to deal damage. ** However, this move will lower Buzzwole's Speed after use. * Lunge: ** A Bug Type move with a base power of 80 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole lunges into the target, attacking at full-force. ** This move will lower the target's Attack stat if it hits. * Dynamic Punch: ** A Fighting Type move with a base power of 100 and accuracy of 50%. ** Buzzwole punches the target with full, concentrated power. ** If the move hits, the target will become confused. * Superpower: ** A Fighting Type move with a base power of 120 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole strikes the target with great power. ** However, this move lowers Buzzwole's Attack and Defense stat. * Focus Punch: ** A Fighting Type move with a base power of 150 and accuracy of 100%. ** Buzzwole will focus its mind, charging up a powerful punch. ** If this move goes without interruption, Buzzwole will deliver the punch to deal damage. ** However, if Buzzwole is hit before it can be used, the move instantly fails. Feats * Capable of pulverizing a dump truck with a single punch * Tough enough to endure the intense heat of a volcano * Can cause a volcano to erupt simply by flexing it's muscles * Capable of draining the fluids out of a Pokemon. Even ones as big and heavy as a Snorlax * Held it's own against Bewear * Easily kept up with Pikachu while using Quick Attack, and dodge it too * Strong enough to send Pikachu flying towards the sky with a single uppercut Weaknesses: * Bug and Fighting Type makes it weak to Fairy, Fire, Psychic, and Flying Type attacks. ** Is also doubly weak to Flying Type attacks. * Very low Special Attack and Special Defense stats. * All damaging moves are all Physical, so lacking in any ranged options. * Can only get S.T.A.B. in its Bug Typing from only three moves. * Very vain, and prideful over it's muscles * At the current time, lacking in many feats. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Alola Pokémon Category:Bug-Type Pokemon Category:Fighting-Type Pokemon Category:Flight Users Category:GameFreak characters Category:Insects Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength